People may frequently use a classified media source (e.g., the classified portion of a local newspaper) to list items that are for sale and/or search for items to purchase. In some instances, people that are interested in purchasing particular items, may desire to view the items of interest in-person prior to purchasing the items. During everyday travel time, many interested buyers may pass by the locations of the items of interest. These locations of the items of interest may go unnoticed due to a lack of awareness of their existence.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.